LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P10/Transcript
(In the real world, the Sleeper's Agents are seen watching over the sleeping heroes) ???:...... ???:....... (One of the agents approach the Sleeper) ???: Sir, there's still no sign of the slime girl. I fear she may have escaped. Sleeper: Don't worry about it. If she brings help, there won't be much left for them to save. ???: Right. (Nearby, Slimer is seen watching from a tree) Slimer: I know I said I'd get help.....But I doubt we'd make it here in time to save them. (Slimer prepares for a fight) Slimer: Rush in, take out the guards and the snot wad, and then save my friends. That is what a hero needs to do! (Slimer rushes in) Slimer: LET'S GOOOO!!!! (One of the guards is seen looking around until he sees Slimer running in) ???: Uhhh sir? (The Sleeper looks at Slimer running) Sleeper: What is this now? Slimer: GIVE ME BACK MY BATTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (Slimer changes her body in a ball of stone and starts rolling toward them) ???: !!! (Slimer rolls in and knocks a few of the guards away) ???: GAAH!!! Sleeper: WHAT!? (Slimer turns back to normal) Slimer: Let my friends go! RIGHT!!! NOW!!! Sleeper: Men! Stop her! The process must not be interrupted! ???: GET HER!! (The guards all rush Slimer) Slimer: Hmph! I got this! (Slimer turns into a puddle and oozes under the guards' feet before trapping them in her slime) ???: !!!! Slimer: *Voice* Now I got YOU! Sleeper: *Growls* Slimer: Heh! (In the dream world, the heroes are seen regrouping. Ray and Rayla both hug) P. Rayla: Oh I'm so glad you're okay bro! P. Ray: Me to! I was worried about you! Raynell: I'd never let anything happen to my mom! P. Ray: Thanks Raynell. Batty: All right now we gotta find Jessica and Anne! Alex: And I assume that they must be those two doors down there. (The group looks at the last two doors) Batty: Ah. Alex: Alright. Me, Batty and Ray will head after Jessica while Raynell and Rayla go after Anne. Got it? Raynell: Got it! P. Rayla: Let's go! (The group runs over to the door and split up before they enter the doors. Raynell and Rayla are seen entering an arena through the door) Raynell: Whoa. P. Rayla: What is this? Raynell: Looks like....an arena? P. Rayla: Why an arena? Raynell: Well knowing my daughter, she- (A gladiator is seen landing in front of the two hard) Gladiator: *Groans in pain* Anne: *Voice* WOO HOO!!! (The two look forward to find Anne beating down a few more Gladiators with ease) Anne: COME AT ME!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! Raynell: Anne?? Anne: ??? *Looks* Mom??? P. Rayla: Uhhh. Anne: Grandma too??? Raynell: Hi! Anne: Are you guys my next opponents??? P. Rayla: Wait opponents??? Raynell: We came to save you! Anne: Save me?? Raynell: Yeah! Anne: Save me from what? I'm having the time of my life! All the fights I could possibility want and I'm the champ! Raynell: But it's not real! Anne: Not real?! How's this not real?! P. Rayla: We're stuck in a dream world Raynell! The Sleeper is trying to devour your mind! Anne: Sleeper?? Raynell: Just come with us through this door! We don't have much time! Anne: I don't wanna leave. Raynell: What!? Anne- Anne: I like it here! Its fun! And I don't see anything to say its not real! Now I gotta go fight my next opponent! Raynell; Anne! Anne: Bye! (Anne runs off to fight) P. Rayla: Anne wait! Raynell: *Gasp* (Raynell sees a few Gladiators turn into Ooze Parasites) Raynell: ANNE LOOK OUT!!! Anne: Huh?? (The parasites crawl toward Anne) Anne: !!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Rayla pounces and stomps on a parasite's head) P. Rayla: NOW YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOM AND GRANDMA AND GET IN THAT DOOR NOW ANNE!! Anne: ! YES MA'AM!! Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts